50th Hunger Games (Quarter Quell)
by Snowleetah
Summary: Haymitch's Point of View of the 50th Hunger Games, and the second Quarter Quell. "Twice as many tributes shall be reaped from each district."
1. Chapter 1

"Haymitch, sweetie, your father has left for the mines now."

My mother is standing in my doorway, alerting me that the coast is clear for me to make my way downstairs. I nod, climbing out my bed and following my mother down the stairs. I daren't go downstairs when my father is home. He is an alcoholic, and has been known in the past to abuse my mother and I. There's no point in lying - when he arrives home to find there is no liquor anywhere in the house, he becomes a frightening monster, tearing down the house with his bare hands.

When he is angry, it reminds me of the story "The Three Little Pigs". My father is the wolf, and my mother and I are little pigs, hoping that our house will hold against his mighty breath. Unfortunately, our house isn't made of bricks, so it quickly gets demolished, allowing him free entry inside.

Sometimes, he devours us quickly. That's the best way. Other times, he chooses to walk around slowly, eyeing us up, deciding how he should cook us. The many ideas running through his head excite him. He enjoys the suspense, enjoys our terrified faces, our shaking bodies. We don't.

Entering the kitchen, I'm grateful to find we have food on the table. Here in District 12, where I live, food is hard to come across. There is a line between the people like us, the people of the Seam, who struggle for food, and the people who live nearer the centre of town, the ones with money and warm homes. The people whose kids come to school in new clothes, well groomed and clean. When we show up to school, in clothes with holes, smelling like mud, they laugh and sneer at us. Damn rich kids.

Sitting down at the table, I take a bite of the meat on the table, and instantly recognize it. Venison. Extremely rare and valuable. It must have cost my mother a fortune to buy this.

"How'd you get your hands on venison, mother?" I ask.

"Clive Everdeen brought it to use. He even gave me first pick of which part I wanted. I chose the body, and he still didn't charge me any more than usual." My mother put down the plate she was drying, gazing out the window to the house opposite, occupied by the Everdeens. Clive is the youngest son, at 16, but is quite popular around here with the ladies. "He'll grow up to be a great man one day."

I don't know how to respond. Clive is nice enough to me at school, if he bumps into me. He asked me just yesterday, in fact, if I'd signed up for tesserae. Of course I had. Signing up for tesserae means getting extra grains of food, in exchange for having your name placed in the reaping ball more times, depending on how much you signed up for. It's cruel, as it means parents have to ask their children to up the percentage on their lives in exchange for keeping their families alive. I hate the system. I hate the Games.

"Anyway, make sure you prepare yourself. Today is Reaping Day, after all, and you have to look presentable, in case..." My mother trails off.

"In case I have to go to the Capitol," I finish.

My appetite disappears, as I think of my name being called, climbing the stone steps to the stage, where the mayor sits alone. Normally, the two mentors sit up there, too, but District 12 is a rare case - we have no mentors. Mentors are victors from previous Hunger Games. The most recent male victor and female victor have to mentor the reaped tributes, by teaching them how to perform in the interviews and gifting us in the arena. The only victor we've ever had is dead. This leaves us of 12 at a disadvantage.

My mother, finished with the drying, takes a seat opposite me. "Make sure to get ready after work. I don't want your clothes getting ruined."

"I don't have work today, mother. It's Reaping Day - I've been let off." I stop to take a sip of water. "I will have to pick up my pay, though."

What I don't mention is that I'll also be stealing from the butchers and bakers again today. On my salary, I'd never be able to afford food, and I can't hunt to save my life. Father's salary just about scrapes the food, but it's not nearly enough. I have to resort to stealing to help feed us. Mother pretends she doesn't notice, but it's not hard to guess. We all have to do something to survive, though.

"Well, pick up the liquor first, then get prepared. I assume you'll be seeing Edith before the reaping, correct?"

Edith is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about six months now, and we promised to meet at her house before the reaping started.

"Naturally, mother," I reply, giving her a quick smile, before I take my empty plate to the sink.

I head upstairs and put some casual clothes on. I'll have plenty of time to put my suit on later. Grabbing my rucksack, I head for the door.

Outside, the street is dead. My street is run-down, and the houses are packed with families who struggle to make a living. Mostly miners' families. The butchers is nearer the centre of the District. The owner of the butchers is an old man, named Robert. When Robert was younger, he was married to a lovely woman, who passed away after their son, Paul, was born. I knew Paul - he was a year older than me at school. Reaped for the 48th Hunger Games, he was stung by a nest of Tracker Jackers, dying a slow and agonizing death.

Horrible thoughts enter my head. _That could be me, _I think. _I could be reaped today, and die a death similar. _The odds are certainly not in my favour. I have my name placed in many more times than usual, as a result of taking out tesserae. Plus, President Snow had announced, on live television, that double the number of tributes were to be reaped in this Hunger Games.

This is because this is a Quarter Quell. Every twenty-five years, it was written that a Quarter Quell would be held. The Games on the Quell were to have an exciting twist, that would keep the horror of the rebellion fresh in the District citizens' minds.

In the 25th Hunger Games, it was written that the Districts would vote on which tributes they would send. It must have been horrific, to have been voted. Knowing that your District were willing to send you to your death.

About six months ago, a mandatory viewing had been organized, and President Snow had opened the envelope, which contained the information for the second Quarter Quell.

"As is written in the law of Panem, on this 50th Hunger Games, the second Quarter Quell, twice the number of male and female tributes shall be reaped from each District."

I shook my head, clearing the words from my head. This could be my last day in District 12 - I was determined to forget about the reaping coming.

I reached the steps to the butchers, climbing them two at a time, knocking on the door. It took a few minutes before the old frame that is Robert appeared at the door.

"Haymitch, lad, you're here awfully early," he yawned.

"Yes, sir. Have you forgotten that today is the Reaping Day?" I replied, not surprised in the slightest. Robert tended to be a bit forgetful sometimes.

"It is? My goodness! I've sure been out of it!" Beckoning for me to follow him, he led me into his shop, disappearing into the back room.

I seized my opportunity, and grabbed a leg of lamb from a shelf, cramming it into my backpack as fast as I could. The leg was small enough not to be noticed missing, but enough to feed my family. Slipping my backpack onto my shoulder, I cleared my face, so as not to show any guilt. Just in time, too, as Robert returned from the stock room, carrying a paper envelope in his wrinkled, gnarled old hands.

"Here, Haymitch, son, your wages," he whispered hoarsely, barely audible. I assumed this was because he was losing his voice during old age. Or maybe it was the fact that it was two years today his son was taken from him...

"Thank you, sir." I took the envelope out of his hand, and opened it to count the money inside. After checking it through once, I was sure I saw more than usual in there. I made sure to count carefully, and, sure enough, there was double my usual salary.

"Sir, you've given my too much," I said honestly. I'm not the type to lie to my employer.

"You need it more than I do." With that, he winked. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy setting up shop. As much as I love your company, you're not wanted now."

Taking the hint, I nodded and backed out the shop, heading down the street. My next stop was the Hob, to pick up my father's liquor.

The Hob is the local black market, but even the Peacekeepers shopped there. Hunters brought in their daily catches, and traded for clothes, stew, alcohol and anything else they needed. Bringing money to the Hob was a rare thing for most people, but it was the only thing I could trade with. I wasn't talented at gathering or hunting.

Arriving at the Hob, I headed straight for Ripper, the liquor seller. Her liquor was top quality, and about the only kind my father likes. Also, I have to admit that she is quite attractive. Her parents recently passed away, so she had taken over the family business. She had many male suitors, but I personally think she prefers solitude. Many people would believe there was something going on between us, if I didn't already have a girlfriend. The only man Ripper ever talks to is me.

"Good day, Ripper!" I grin as she jumps, too absorbed in her own daydream to even notice me.

"Haymitch! Really?" she hissed.

"The usual please," I say, ignoring her question. Ripper nods and smiles sympathetically in response, grabbing the usual three bottles of liquor of the shelves and handing it to me.

Reaching into my pocket, I produce the usual amount, but she shakes her head, taking only a fraction of the normal price.

"Treat yourself to something nice." She smiles, and turns her back on me to serve another customer.

Ripper recently turned 19, so she is no longer involved in the reaping. She does remember the traumatic experience that you go through, hoping your name isn't picked, so she must have let me off out of pity.

Walking through the Hob, I ignore the usual looks of disgust I get from other traders and sellers. The only person outside of our family who knows about my father's drinking problem is Ripper, and she only knows because she's not allowed to sell alcohol to people underage usually. I daren't tell anyone - it'd be too risky, as my mother and I could be taken away, causing father to really explode with rage.

Carefully, I eye up the stalls as I walk through the Hob, looking for something that could be useful. My eyes wander to the jewellery stall, and on it, the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. Even though it is obviously made out of fake gems, they still gleam in the sunlight. I approach the stall, my feet moving by themselves, dragging me towards the stall. My hand reaches out to pick up the necklace, when it's suddenly slapped away.

"Oi, don't go touching anything you're not buying!"

I glance up to see that the seller is giving me a dirty look, obviously presuming I'm planning on looting her of the jewels.

"N-no, I'm not planning on stealing, honestly! I just think it's so beautiful..." My words trail off, as I stare at it again.

"Thinking of buying it for yourself, eh, lad?" the woman asks sarcastically, but her voice has softened considerably.

"Not for myself... As a gift to my mother. Either as a general gift, or, if I'm reaped, as...as a goodbye gift." My voice starts cutting off, an embarrassing thing to happen to a 16 year old boy.

"What do you have to offer me?" the woman asks kindly. I hold out my hand, and she gazes over the money I hold out, making quick mental sums. "Alright, you can have it for half of the money you have left over. Keep the rest as a treat for your Mum." She winks and hands me the necklace.

"Thank you, this is incredibly kind of you," I reply, taking the necklace from her hands and giving her the money owed.

I don't dawdle too long after that, eager to get back. I decide to give my mother the money now, but the necklace later. It will be more special after the reaping.

When I arrive home, my mother is sitting at the dining room table, reading a book.

"Mother, I'm back," I say, smiling. She looks up and returns my smile.

"Welcome home, dear. I trust you have the liquor?" In response, I hand her the bag with the bottles in, and she nods, taking the bag and placing it in one of the cupboards. "Good. I think it would be wise to tidy yourself up a bit and change clothes before you head out. The reaping will start soon."

"One thing before I go upstairs." I produce the money from my pockets, and watch her eyes light up in surprise and glee.

"Oh, Haymitch! Where did you get this?" she exclaims.

"Ripper charged me less than usual," I reply, leaving out the part about the purchase of the necklace.

"Oh, bless her soul! Thank you so much, Haymitch! I can put this towards a hearty meal tonight, one like we haven't had in ages!" She is grinning broadly now, making me momentarily forget the horrors of the day that await.

I hand her the leg of ham, claiming it was a gift, and head upstairs soon after, changing out of my every day t-shirt and shorts into a suit that has been passed down in my family for generations. I take a bath and rinse my hair, cleaning most of the grime off of my skin.

Soon afterwards, I'm out the door, heading towards my girlfriend, Edith's, house. She lives only a short walk away, which makes visiting each other a whole lot easier. We see each other every day, either at school or at home. We also sometimes like to take a picnic with us to the Meadow, where we sit and gaze at the flowers and trees, and discuss the latest topics in our lives.

Arriving at her front door, I'm just lifting my hand to knock when she's opened the door and flung her arms around my neck. I'm quick to return the hug. She stands back, and I notice she's in a light blue dress, with matching shoes. She looks beautiful. In one hand, she holds a comb, which she is using to style her hair.

"The day is finally upon us, Haymitch," she says sadly.

"Yes, but you have to remember that because there are more of you in your family eligible for the games, you didn't have to take out as much tesserae. You are less likely to be reaped than most girls." Edith has five siblings, three brothers and two sisters. They're all between the ages of 12 and 18, meaning they're all able to be reaped for the Hunger Games.

"That just makes the worry for me larger, Haymitch. Knowing one of them could be reaped," she sighed. "Anyway, come on in."

Edith's house is rather large, but it has to be to accommodate her large family. Edith enters the living room, which is filled with the siblings, all preparing themselves for the games. Well, almost all of them...

"Where's Elizabeth?" I ask. Elizabeth is the oldest of all of them, at 17. However, she's always been strange - despite her age, she has the appearance of a 12 year old, making her seem much more vulnerable.

"She's gone out for a walk, for some fresh air and to clear her head," Edith replies, still combing her hair. She reaches across the table, picking up what looks like a small butterfly clip, sliding it into her fringe. "There, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always," I grin.

She reaches up to hug me, but places her lips nears my ear so she can whisper, "Don't volunteer for anyone. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"I won't, I promise," I whisper back, meaning it. There's no-one I really care to volunteer for, not even Edith's siblings. They never particularly liked me, anyway.

Suddenly, from outside the house, I can hear the bell sounding, meaning that the reaping was officially going to begin, and all children were to gather in the square. I squeeze Elizabeth's hand, and we set off together.

The square is only a short distance from Elizabeth's house, meaning we get there rather quickly. I walk up to the male sign-in desk, and have my finger cut so the Peacekeepers can verify it's me with my blood. Satisfied I am Haymitch Abernathy and not an imposter, they wave me through, leading me to the males age 16 pen. The ropes surrounding the pen remind me of that of an animals'. To the Capitol, we are animals, needing reigning in.

It takes just over an hour to get everyone in place, and by that time I'm sweating buckets, and everyone around me is getting fidgety. I've been pushed and bumped more times than I care to remember in the last ten minutes alone. I find I'm actually thankful to see the escort climb up to the stage.

The escort's name is Ophelia, and she is dressed in a bright purple dress, covered in blood red spikes. On her head is a funny coloured wig, that resembles an animal that is curled up asleep. All in all, her outfit represents the Capitol perfectly - boisterous, flashy and over-the-top. She approached the microphone, and tapped it with a long nail, checking it worked. Satisfied it does, she began.

"Good day, good day, citizens of District 12! Today is a very special day!" she exclaimed, her voice pitch changing dramatically through her speech. "Today, not two, not three, but four lucky children will be chosen to represent District 12 in the 50th annual Hunger Games, and the second Quarter Quell!

"As usual, ladies first!" With that, she bounced over to the reaping ball on the left, leafing through it until she holds two small pieces of paper, folded up, each one containing the name of a tribute that will be sent to their death.

"Ahem, first we have..." she unfolded the paper with slow movement... "Maysilee Donner!"

Silence fills the crowd. I feel my heart quicken. I know Maysilee. She's in my class at school. She's very popular with the little children, and often spends time playing with them. In class, she tends to keep to herself, much like I would if it weren't for Edith.

The silence is broken by the screams of little children, rushing to cling to Maysilee. Peacekeepers come to brake them apart, but they aren't needed. Maysilee is gently pushing them off herself.

"Now, you littlies just relax. I'll be back before you know it." She gives them a wan smile, before letting herself be taken up to the stage by the Peacekeepers. Ophelia beams at her, guiding her to her spot, where she stands, trying not the shake.

"Now, onto the next tribute!" Ophelia announces in her sing-song voice, slowly opening the next piece of paper. "Elizabeth Bryan!"

Heads turn to stare at the unlucky girl. Judging by the direction of their heads, the girl is a 17 year old...

That's when it dawns on me. Elizabeth is Edith's older sister.

Elizabeth slowly leaves her pen, legs shaking. Her appearance of a twelve year old makes your heart leap out in pity and sorrow to her. Still, she stays standing, and doesn't cry, not giving the Capitol the satisfaction.

"NO! NO!" come the screams from the crowd, as Edith bursts through, desperately running for Elizabeth. "NO! ELIZABETH! I VOLUNTEER!"

_NO! _I think to myself. _She can't! She even advised me not to! What the hell is she thinking?_

Elizabeth turned, fixing Edith with a cold stare. "No, Edith. I can't let you do that." Despite her appearance, Elizabeth still has some maturity in her.

"If she volunteers, she volunteers!" Ophelia called from the stage.

"In that case, I volunteer in her place," Elizabeth retorts, turning and climbing the steps to the stage. Ophelia is taken aback by her attitude, but goes along with it.

"Well... Okay, I guess so." She nods to the Peacekeepers, and they drag Edith away. I can relax a little now, knowing Edith isn't going anywhere. "Now, moving onto the boys."

She walks over to the other reaping ball on the right side, and shuffles the paper until she has chosen two slips. She returns to the microphone.

"Our first male tribute is... Haymitch Abernathy!"

It doesn't take long for the screams to start again.


	2. Chapter 2

"HAYMITCH! NO!" Edith screams, clawing her way through the wall of Peacekeepers, built to hold her back. I deliberately don't turn around. It's cruel, I know, but if I do, I'll break down, and I don't need the Capitol thinking I'm pathetic.

"Shut up, you stupid girl," hisses one of the Peacekeepers, lifting his hand and slapping her hard over the face.

Gasps can be heard across the square. Here in District 12, we brake many rules on a regular basis, but we never hit women. Out of respect more than anything, I think. And, right here, an outsider has come in and broken our rule. Nobody can quite believe it.

Finally, my resolve crumbles, and I turn round.

"Edith, stop it! You'll only get yourself hurt more!" I call out. I glance at her face, and see her eyes are wide, with fear and shock. She's lost two people in a row. More softly now, I say, "I'm not worth that."

Slowly, I turn back around, and walk up the stage, trying my best to stay strong and not shake, but seeing Edith that way had scarred me.

Slowly, Edith regains her composure and runs out of the square, away from the Justice Building. The Peacekeepers just let her go, as the girls have already been reaped.

I take my spot next to Maysilee, and I notice her looking at me. Her face is a mixture of shock from what just happened, and...approval? I can't quite be certain.

"Well, we've certainly had an exciting reaping today, haven't we?" chimes Ophelia, obviously not faltered by the incident that just occurred. "Now, time to announce our second male tribute!"

Unfolding the paper, she announces the fourth tribute. "Drew Clifford!"

Drew... I don't know him. Just as well, really - I know the two girls, and I wouldn't want to know them all. It just makes it that much harder to kill them.

Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe it will still be hard to kill him. My thoughts are confirmed when I see him exit the 12 year old pen. _Two people I know and a 12 year old... _I think. _How on Earth am I supposed to watch them die? I suppose I'll have to, though, to win._

Drew walks up to the stage without interruption. No dramatic event for him.

"Here we all are, our four tributes from District 12! Let's have a big round of applause!" announces Ophelia, starting the clap.

As usual, there is a round of applause. Nobody really cares. Families are relieved it's not them or their children. The only people not clapping are the betters who lost, instead crumpling up their tickets and tossing them on the ground. I notice Edith's family aren't clapping either. No surprise there. They've lost their eldest child to the games.

Ophelia starts leading us into the Justice Building. I've never been inside before, so I must admit, I was rather curious to see what the grandest building in the District looked like.

Stepping inside was like stepping into another world. The whole building had clearly been built with care, and each stone pillar was intricately carved, with pictures of people dancing, birds flying and angels singing. I stopped to have a quick look at one, but a Peacekeeper quickly pushed me away, leading me up the grand marble staircase. At the top were a number of rooms, with doors made of stone, something I'd never seen before. Everybody was split up, and I was lead to a room quite far down the corridor.

The room was also spectacular. All the furniture looked brand new and expensive, and the walls and floor were all made out of marble.

"Wait here to say your goodbyes," the Peacekeeper who'd been leading me said in a gruff voice, leaving the room and locking the door.

I took a seat on the sofa and waited for what felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, before the door was unlocked and my mother entered. She was sobbing, and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Haymitch, I'm so sorry," she managed to splutter through coughs.

"Shh... It's not your fault..." I murmured comfortingly, patting her back to help her relax.

It's at that point I remember the necklace. "Here, mother," I say, reaching into my pocket and handing her the necklace. Taking it from my hands, I can see she's speechless.

"Oh, Haymitch... This is beautiful..." she replies, her voice breaking many times. She starts sobbing uncontrollably, while I hold her. After a couple of minutes, she stopped.

Mother stood up straight and tried to compose herself. "You can win this. I know you can."

"I appreciate your support, mother, but I don't stand a chance. I can't hunt or gather, and I have no special talent."

"You're strong," my mother says. "Stronger than most people your age, anyway. Prove your strength to the Gamemakers. In training, learn which plants are edible and which aren't. Practice your archery skills and strengthen your muscles. Eat lots to gain strength, too."

The way my mother speaks, it's like she's done it before. "How do you know all this?" I ask, curiously.

"Your grandfather...my father... He won a previous Hunger Games. He's the only victor District 12 has ever had. It runs in your blood."

"How come you never told me this?" I'm shocked at the news. My own grandfather, who I didn't even know, was a victor?

"I never told you I had a brother, did I? My brother... He was inspired by my father, and, when he was reaped, he was so excited. He said he wished he'd volunteered himself previously." Sobs are rising in my mother's throat, I can tell.

"What happened to him?" Stupid question really. He obviously never returned.

"He made it to the final ten. Then, after he'd killed three of the four Careers, he grew cocky and started being less and less cautious. He was killed by the final Career, and died slowly...and agonizingly..."

We fall into a silence now. I have nothing else to say, and I don't press my Mum for any more details.

"All my relatives haven't had much luck at reapings," mother finally says, to end the silence. She grabs one of my hands in both of hers. "I know you can do this, though, Haymitch. Win this, for District 12 and for yourself."

The door is suddenly thrown open. "Alright, time to go," says the Peacekeeper outside on guard.

"Haymitch, you have mine and your father's support! Go for it!" my mother calls as she's taken out the room.

I look at the table and feel a sudden dread inside me. She left the necklace behind. I reach and grab it, pocketing it before it's taken. I might as well keep it, to remind me of home.

I'm left alone for a couple more minutes, but not for too long. Soon after, the door is flung open again and Edith comes charging in, sobbing. I get up and hug her, not wanting to let go. After a few minutes, Edith finally talks.

"I want you to win," she says firmly, "not Elizabeth."

I gasp. "Don't say that! She's your sister!"

"Well, it's true! If possible...could you look after her just a little? But, more than anything, focus on looking after yourself and winning the games."

I nod, and we spend the rest of our time holding each other, whispering comforting things, before the Peacekeeper announces her time is up. She lets go of me reluctantly and leans up to kiss me. I'm happy to respond, knowing this is probably our last kiss. After that, she leaves the room, once again leaving me alone.

Ophelia is the next person to arrive, but she's not here to say her goodbyes. We'll be spending plenty of time together over the next few weeks. She takes me through the Justice Building to a large dining room, where all of us tributes are seated around the table. The table is spread with many treats, ranging from sweet treats like chocolate (which we very rarely get in District 12) to savoury food.

While we eat, Ophelia fills us in on a few details.

"Because this is a Quarter Quell, everything will be done differently than normal. Instead of taking you straight to the train to deliver you to the Capitol, you will be paraded through the streets. It's not often that we have four tributes instead of two. So, while we prepare everyone in the streets, you four will stay here and enjoy some Capitol food!"

With that, Ophelia flounced out of the room, locking the door behind her. Sighing, I continued to eat. I tried a little of everything. The fish had a strange coating on it, that tasted crispy and delicious. The chicken had many dips, ranging from a spicy red one (presumably chilli) to a sweet yellow one, which tasted of fruit.

Glancing around the room, I noticed that Elizabeth and Drew were also eating, but Maysilee was sitting in the corner, sulking. She was giving me an evil stare, as if trying to intimidate me. Or she was sizing me up, seeing how big of a threat I was. I grinned at her, giving her a wink and licking my lips. Her head turned away in disgust, but I could see she was blushing. Laughing to myself, I turned back to the spread and continued eating.

Finally, giving in to her curiosity, Maysilee came and sat at the table, too. I watched her face change as she tried each bit of food, obviously overwhelmed with the flavour like we had been.

After we had all finished, Peacekeepers came in to clear the table, leaving us to sit on the comfortable sofas in silence. Elizabeth and Drew sat together, mumbling quietly to each other. As the minutes ticked by, I started to get annoyed with their quiet murmurings, so I decided to do a bit of "research". I took quick glances at Maysilee, deciding whether she was worth my time. I remembered, back on the stage, she'd seemed impressed with me and how I'd dealt with Edith. Maybe she wouldn't be a terrible ally. She's certainly worth considering, that's for sure.

Several times, I caught her looking at me, and she looked away awkwardly, embarrassed she had caught my eye. I simply laughed every time, which caused her to go red. After many minutes of doing this, she finally spoke up.

"You can stop eyeing my up whenever you want, Abernathy. You're never going to get me," she hissed, trying to throw me off. I simply laughed in response.

"How come you go red every time you see me looking at you? Are you overwhelmed by my good looks?" I retort.

"Don't flatter yourself. I can see you undressing me with your eyes." She's blushing like mad now.

"Ha, like any man would ever look at you in that way!"

We both stand, ready to rip each others' throats out.

"Whoa, that's enough!" yells Drew, standing between us.

It's my first time getting a proper look at him. Despite his young age of 12, he's quite tall, making him look more like a 14 year old. Hopefully, this will give him an edge against others in the arena. Unfortunately, his face still looks young, which makes you want to mock him for trying to act older than he is. But I don't. I calm down. He has a point. We'll have plenty of time for killing each other later.

Maysilee is thinking the same as me, so we both sit down, glaring at each other. Drew sighs, seeing it's pointless to try to calm us any further, and sits down to continue his conversation with Elizabeth.

Ophelia is soon to reappear.

"Okay, sorry about the wait! Everyone is ready now, so let's head to the train!"

We are lead outside the door, and back down the grand marble staircase inside the Justice Building. When we re-enter the square, I notice the huge crowd, all mumbling to themselves. They all quieten when they see us, the four unlucky tributes.

We are paraded through the centre of them. I can see the families of the tributes, standing high on separate podiums. I can see my family and Elizabeth's family, and one other family I presume is either Maysilee's or Drew's... I check around again, making sure I got this right. There's only three families. There should be four. That means one family, either Maysilee's or Drew's, haven't bothered showing. Or maybe...

I shake my head. I don't need the weight of one of them being an orphan to make me feel even worse about killing them.

As we walk through the crowds, most people are silent, or shake their heads in pity. I see Robert, the butcher, hidden in the crowd, and he gives me an encouraging thumbs up. I nod back, letting him know his support is appreciated. My Mother is waving, and Edith is, too, but they're both trying to hide their tears, to appear strong for me. I try to smile for them both, but the smile comes out weak and pathetic. _I'm such a crap person! _I hiss to myself.

Finally, after what feels like a mile long walk, we arrive at the train. The entire thing is so long, I can't see where it begins or ends. Ophelia waves her hand in front of it, and it opens, dropping a steel staircase for us to use. I allow the others to climb first, hearing gasps as they enter. I wonder what it looks like.

I don't have to wait long. But, even so, nothing could have prepared me for the train.

It was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the train is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Expensive paintings and sculptures fill the room, and everything about it - from the wallpaper, to the carpet, to the furniture - all looks extremely expensive. Walking in feels like I'm stepping into a whole new world. This is like nothing I've ever seen before, like nothing in District 12. Plus, there's tables and tables of food laid out, all for us. Always a bonus.

"Wow..." mutters Elizabeth, feeling the material of the curtains with her fingers.

"Yes, it is quite spectacular, isn't it?" Ophelia giggles in her sing-song voice. "Well, everything in here is for your own enjoyment. Feel free to try some of the food."

I gaze at the tables of food. There's so much more choice than back at the Justice Building. It makes me regret stuffing my face so much. _Still, _I think, _there'll be plenty of time to enjoy the food later. I'll have to follow my mother's advice, and eat as much as possible to give me more energy._

We all stand around awkwardly, none of us sure what to do. We're all full and leave the food untouched, while Ophelia sits at the table, eating. Elizabeth switches the TV on, but it's hours yet until the replay of the reapings. After half an hour of the silence, I request to be shown to my room.

"Of course, but just be back for five thirty. We'll eat dinner then. Trust me, you'll love it!" says Ophelia.

She smiles, and waves a Peacekeeper through, who leads me through the train until we stop. He nods at a door, and I open it, stepping into a grand and majestic room. It's gorgeous, but, by this point, I've realized that everything Capitol-made is beautiful, so it doesn't surprise me as much.

Leafing through the draws, I'm grateful to find proper clothing that wouldn't seem out-of-place in District 12, other than the fact it's brand new and not home-made. I had a gut feeling the draws would be filled with Capitol clothes, but at least the person who packed them had some understanding of us District citizens.

I lay out the clothes on the bed, and take a quick shower. Everything in the bathroom is also strange - the showers are automatic, and the shampoo and body wash smell different to anything I've smelt before.

After finishing showering and getting dressed, I lay down for a while on the bed. It's made out of a soft, absorbent material, that lets you sink into it. I quite like it. It feels like I'm sleeping on grass. I take this moment to consider how I'll go about the games.

_Killing the others from my district is near to impossible, so I'll have to leave them to the others. Plus, there are forty-seven other tributes this year, while means twelve potential Careers. The odds are definitely not in my favour._

It could have been my lack of sleep last night, or the fact I was exhausted from the pressure of the reapings and worrying about the games, but I managed to drift off into sleep. I was out like a light for quite some time, before I heard a knock at the door.

"Mr Abernathy, dinner is being served in the dining car," a male voice calls through the door. "Would you like me to lead you there?"

I stretch and yawn. "No, no, it's fine. I can lead myself there, but thank you, anyway."

"As you wish."

I hear footsteps recede down the corridor, so, deciding it's safe to exit, I do so, but quite slowly. I'm in no mood to rush after waking up from my deep slumber. It'll be hard to sleep tonight.

Despite having done the journey before, I forgot the way back to the dining car, taking the wrong route many times. Eventually, I reach it, ten minutes late.

"Where on Earth have you been?" exclaims Ophelia, opening a jar of spices and sprinkling it over her food.

"Sorry, I got lost," I murmur, sitting down at the table. Glancing around, I notice both Maysilee and Elizabeth are here, but Drew is missing. "Where's Drew?"

Ophelia shrugs. "No clue. He's also late, it seems."

"Or he just didn't bother to show," Maysilee says rather loudly. The room went silent. Quieter this time, Maysilee says, "Not everyone likes to eat in the company of the people they're going to kill."

Nobody knows how to respond, so nobody does. Ophelia is staring, eyes wide in shock, at Maysilee, while Elizabeth seems to be shaking, ever so slightly. _She better be careful what she says, _I think, _or she'll get herself in deep trouble._

As if hearing my thoughts, Maysilee suddenly says, "Well, never mind. I'm personally not that bothered about watching either of you two die."

That's it. She's crossed the line. Ophelia puts her knife and fork down, her hand over her mouth in horror. Elizabeth is staring at her hands, shaking violently now. I jump up angrily, and approach her, looming over her in height. She stands up to try to appear menacing back, but fails as her fear is shown in her eyes.

"There was no need for that Maysilee," I say calmly.

"W-well, it's true! At least three of us are going to die, so I can't afford to be nice to you!"

What does she mean "can't afford to be nice"? She could at least try!

Barely audible, I whisper in a hushed voice, "Maysilee, you couldn't be nice even if you tried."

"Says you! You're the monster that everybody fears!" she screams in my face.

"That's it!" I hiss, raising my fist. But, to my surprise, Elizabeth comes running, and pins Maysilee to the table, hands around her neck. Strangling her.

Everything seems to go in slow-motion after that. Ophelia screaming at Elizabeth to stop, the Peacekeeper shoving me to the ground, me watching them try to separate Elizabeth and Maysilee, but fail. Maysilee taking the gasping breaths, her face turning blue.

Then, out of nowhere, Drew is there, grabbing Elizabeth and throwing her to the ground.

"Calm down, Elizabeth! You'll only get yourself hurt!" he cries.

The whole room is silent again, other than Maysilee's gulping breaths, and Elizabeth's panting.

"She deserved that! She keeps talking about us being nothing to her, nothing more than things she'll be killing!" Elizabeth stands, legs shaking. "Well, guess what, Miss Maysilee fucking Donner, we're people, too! And we people might even end up killing you!"

"Elizabeth..." Drew says calmingly, gripping her arms tighter to stop her charging at Maysilee again.

"NO! You can't stop me! She needs to learn a lesson!" Elizabeth is starting to cry now, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, Elizabeth... I think Maysilee's learnt her lesson by now," I say, walking towards her, arm outstretched to try to stop her if Drew fails to hold her back.

"Oh, so now you're on her side?! Although a few minutes ago you would have happily snapped her neck in half and watched her bleed to death on the carpet!" Elizabeth screams.

With that, Maysilee grabs a wine glass, breaks it on the table to make it sharp, and lunges at Elizabeth. She successfully manages to cut across her face, before the Peacekeepers spring into action. One pulls Elizabeth back, who, at this point, is clawing at Maysilee's face, before the other whacks Maysilee across the head. A deafening thud rings out, causing silence to spread through the room. Eerie silence.

"Is she..." Ophelia begins, but swallows instead of finishing.

"She's not dead," says one Peacekeeper in a gruff voice, "only unconscious. We'll take her to the medical room."

Lifting her up from under the arms and legs, the Peacekeepers lead her out the room, still unconscious.

No-one is quite sure what to do, so Ophelia brakes the silence.

"Well," she says, her voice shaking, "that was eventful, wasn't it..."

"I think...I'll go eat in my room..." says Elizabeth, backing out the dining car as fast as she can.

"W-wait! I'll join you!" Drew scarpers after her quickly, leaving Ophelia and I behind alone. As much as I can't stand Capitol citizens, I decide not to leave Ophelia alone. She looks pretty shaken up, like we all were, but doesn't know how to deal with it. I'm not an overly horrible person...most of the time.

I sit back down at the table, realizing I haven't yet eaten. I start helping myself to food, enjoying the lavish selection they have on offer. Ophelia sits down opposite me, doing the same, but the atmosphere has gone stale. Nobody says a word throughout most of the meal.

"Well, you're not used to seeing that kind of thing, I bet," I say, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Ophelia replies. I glance up to study her face, but see that she's serious. Not a trace of humour in sight.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You do normally see that kind of thing, but we're usually in an arena, on your giant TV screens," I hiss. I instantly regret my words, as I see her face fall.

"You know, Haymitch, not everyone in the Capitol is 100% supportive of the games," she hisses back.

"What?"

"There are many people who think it's cruel to put children in a death fight. But, those people are outnumbered by the majority of people who do support it. The people who don't...are weeded out and killed off."

I'm shocked. The Capitol, killing their own people.

"Just between you and me," whispers Ophelia, leaning in to make as little noise as possible, "I'm against the games. But I daren't say. Plus, this job pays well, and money is needed to survive, after all."

After revealing this, we return to silence. I'm shocked. First, I learn that people in the Capitol are opposed to the games, and second, I learn that my escort is one. Deep down, I find it strangely pleasing that some people have the sense not to agree with it. It makes me believe that not everyone in the Capitol is a monster.

After dinner, Ophelia calls the other three to the TV room, so we can watch the replay of the reapings. Elizabeth and Drew show up, Elizabeth with a tear-stained face. The second she appears, she runs over to Ophelia and hugs her.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted," she says, after finishing the hug.

Ophelia, pleasantly surprised, responds with, "No problem, let's just enjoy the reapings now, shall we?"

After trying to call Maysilee several times, to no avail, Ophelia gives up and we settle on the sofa to watch the show.

As usual, the show begins with an introduction from Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith. The two of them have always commentated The Hunger Games together, at least as far back as I can remember. They start with a speech about how exciting these games will be, with twice the number of tributes. After this, they get started on showing the reapings.

First up, quite obviously, is District 1. I have to admit, the reaping here was rather amusing. The second girl to be called, Cherry, deliberately pushes her escort off the stage. When the mayor goes to help her up, she shoves him off, too, and they just lay on the ground. When she's shouted at, she grins and replies with, "Well, we're going to die, aren't we? They may as well suffer a little, too." This causes the crowd to cheer. To be fair, I think that Cherry is quite right - we deserve to get our kicks in where we can, considering we won't be getting in many more for the rest of our lives.

The rest of District 1 and 2 are mostly volunteers, and are big and tough. No surprises there - these are the Careers, after all. The best of the best, who spend all their childhood preparing for the Games and the day they'll volunteer. They often have fights over who volunteers for who, as they want it so badly.

District 3 reluctantly coughs up a few weak looking opponents. Nobody special. But District 4, on the other hand, shows some promise. District 4 sometimes have Career-worthy people, but not always. This time, though, one girl volunteered excitedly, while the other girl looked on in disgust. Volunteers aren't thought of highly there, it seems. But, it's not the girl who makes District 4 stand out to me. It's the first male tribute.

His name is Eddy. He appears tough, but I can see, hidden in his eyes, is a wave of anxiety. Just like how I felt. Everything about him reminds me of myself - his attitude, his appearance, even minor things like the way he walks and talks. I think that we could become allies, maybe even good friends in the arena. I sure hope so.

After District 4, I tune out, as I'm tired from the day's events. I just want to go to bed, but I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea that I'm not interested. Although, really, I'm not.

I sit through it right to the end. I see us of District 12, and am quite surprised to find, for once, we are the most interesting of all the reapings. Even Caesar and Claudius comment on how we had a traumatic reaping, and both even shed a tear at the little children gathering round Maysilee.

After the reapings, I head to bed, grateful to get a rest. All of us are tired, even Ophelia, who didn't have to face the worry of the day. On my way to my room, I walk past Maysilee's room, and notice the light is still on.

_It's not your concern, Haymitch, _I think. _Just keep on walking._

Still, I ignore my own thoughts, and knock on the door. No reply comes, so I give up and head off, finally reaching my room.

I find, laid out on my bed, is a comfortable looking pair of trousers and t-shirt. I change into the trousers, but leave the shirt on the floor. I prefer just sleeping in trousers.

The bed is extremely comfortable, so I find it easy to drift off into sleep.

Many days pass, and I find myself falling into the same routine; breakfast, which involves conversing with Ophelia, so she doesn't feel lonely; sitting around awkwardly with Drew and Elizabeth, making light conversation, then inwardly cursing myself for trying to make friends with people who will probably be dead; lunch with more awkward conversation; television, which is just boring re-showings of the reapings; dinner, with yet more awkward conversation.

Finally, though, in the evenings, I can go to bed. I always check Maysilee's room, but she hasn't left it since that night. I gave up knocking a while ago, and just ignore her.

On the fifth night, I'm out like a light for many hours, until a loud and violent shriek wakes me from my sleep.

I jump out of bed and run to the source of the noise. I find Elizabeth leaning out of the window. She notices me arriving, and beckons me over with her hand.

I don't quite know what to expect, but, judging from her shrieking, it's something terrible. Looking out the window, I see it for the first time.

The Capitol.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review - I really appreciate them!**


End file.
